1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-driven stand device for use on motorcycles.
2. Description of Related Art
One known motocycle stand device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 35-10415, for example. The disclosed motorcycle stand device has a controller for remotely controlling the stand which is to be lifted and lowered. Since the stand is manually operated to move in its entire stroke of vertical travel, the operator is required to exert a large amount of manual force especially when the motorcycle is heavy.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 37-12158 shows a motor-driven stand device for automatically raising and lowering a stand. The disclosed stand device is however disadvantageous in that it takes a long period of time for the stand to be lifted and lowered since it is operated by the motor at all times, even though the stand could be moved from the lifted or stored position to the lowered or standing position in contact with the ground with a relatively small force in a short interval of time.